X-Womyn
by Bravo23
Summary: Megan Gwynn is at the bottom of her class to learn the magical ways of her people. But all of that is about to change. First, a mysterious sorceress takes Megan on as a student and then Megan accidentally witnesses a possible plot to disrupt the annual Seed Ceremony. (I do not own anything pertaining to the X-Men) Dedicated fondly to the CBR X-Boards!


A soft wind blew across the tree tops from the east. As it descended to the ground, it swirled close around Sofia Mantega's cauldron, causing the tiny tendrils of flame to grow into a steady blaze. A few feet away, Idie Okonkwo succeeded in igniting a fire under her own. Mistress Pryde watched from her stool in satisfaction and relaxed into the quiet.

Just then she realized it was too quiet. Realizing why, she glanced over at the sundial at the other end of the yard and grumbled to herself.

"Lockheed," she called to her dragon-companion, "Keep an eye on Sofia and Idie while I drag my third pupil out here by her hair or wings, whichever I get my hands on first." With that she stormed into the very large cottage.

Megan Gwynn stared toward the mountains in the distance, enjoying the light warm breeze caress her shoulders as she sat in her window frame. She let out a sigh of content as she flopped onto her stomach, stretching her wings after a long night's rest. Soon she began to drift off into a light doze.

"MEGAN! You were to be outside twenty minutes ago!" came a shrill voice from the floor. Megan screamed as flew into the ceiling. She let out a cry of pain and crashed into her desk, knocking over her bag of pixie dust. Mistress Pryde remained intangible as she phased wholly into the room.

"Honestly Megan, some days I don't know what to do with you. You are constantly late to lessons, far behind the other pupils in skill, and you show none of the promise of your sisters."

"Half-sisters," Megan spat back at her.

"It is not my fault that the Seed from which you were conceived were stolen by Pixies. If anything, your connection to the magical creatures of this world _should _provide you with an advantage over any other students of magic, but you have only shown prowess in concocting some sort of hallucinatory powder and barely passable flying abilities, despite possessing natural wings."

"I'm trying Mistress Pryde, really I am. My mind just wanders and then my spells and potions go ka-bloohey before I realize what I'm doing"

Mistress Pryde sighed as she peered over her spectacles at her young student. "Please just gather your things Megan for potions. You must be ready for the magical trainee displays at the Seed Ceremony in a few weeks. Members of all seven kingdoms will be there and you will be representing the All-Mother and also myself."

Megan groaned as she pulled herself off of the floor once Mistress Pryde had phased out of the room once more. She looked up at her poster of the Guardians of the Gate wistfully. _One day I'll be a part of the Guardians of the Gate, just like Dazz and Lila_, she thought to herself. Megan then slumped over to her wardrobe to gather her cauldron and potion ingredients. As the light filtered into the racks of clothing, the shimmering pink of her favorite robes caught her eye. Mistress Pryde detested these robes for their gaudy appearance, but Megan loved them more than anything else she owned. Coupled with her black and pink platform boots, she was quite the head-turner when walking about the village._ I'll show Mistress Pryde_, she thought with a devilish grin.

Lockheed was in a tizzy when Mistress Pryde returned to her observation spot in the yard, and shortly she knew why. Before she sensed any physical presence, Rachel reached through the ether and kissed her thoughts. Soon her dear friend glided over the tree tops and landed gracefully in the lawn.

"Rachel!" cried Idie and Sofia, running up to embrace her. Mistress Pryde allowed them to have a moment of greeting before she chided them back to their lessons. Then she embraced her friend and they sat down in the grass.

"I thought you were meditating in the mountains to try and See again," said Mistress Pryde.

"The future remains distressingly blank," Rachel replied, "although I did get a piece of the immediate future. My mother is coming to our kingdom for a visit!"

"That is joyous and unexpected news! Were you heading to the All-Mother's haven to impart the news?"

"No, I think Ororo will enjoy the surprise. Besides, she is arriving this afternoon and my flight spells may be fast, but not quite that fast. I also do not understand why you insist upon calling Ororo the All- Mother all the time. She was not always queen of this kingdom, and you have known her since before you discovered your Specialty."

"I am a teacher, Rachel, I must impress the respect due the All-Mother upon them. Speaking of, I am confident these two will receive top marks at this year's ceremony. If nothing else, the All-Mother should be pleased. The kingdom has not had Elementals of this caliber in a number of years. Megan on the other han-"

BOOM! The thatched roof of the cottage jumped off the walls for a second, as purple-pink smoke erupted from every window.


End file.
